1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a discharge apparatus with which at least one flowable medium can be manually discharged. The flowable medium can have a random aggregate state, but is preferably a pasty, liquid and/or pulverulent material. Such discharge apparatuses appropriately have at least one medium reservoir and at least one discharge unit, which can be formed by a manually driveable pump, an aerosol valve, etc. there is also a discharge actuator, which is mainly formed by a pushbutton and which is actuated over an actuation stroke, whereof at least part of the actuation stroke can simultaneously comprise a discharge stroke by means of which the medium is discharged from the discharge apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For numerous reasons in the case of discharge apparatuses of this type, there can be a need over part of the actuation stroke for discharge not to take place or only to take place at a delivery speed, which is much lower than the maximum delivery speed. If, e.g, two discharge units are simultaneously operated by means of a common discharge actuator, it can be appropriate to modify and/or start the discharge strokes of the two discharge units in a slaggered manner. If this is brought about by delaying the pressure buildup in the pressure chamber by using discharge pumps as the discharge units, a very complicated and not very reliable device results. An at least partial separation of the discharge stroke from the actuating strokes can also be advantageous for other reasons, for example to prevent unauthorized use of the device by allowing, an actuation, but not a discharge of the apparatus in a predetermined functional position.
The problem addressed by the invention is to provide a discharge apparatus of the aforementioned type, which avoids the disadvantages of known constructions. In particular, it must be possible in a simple manner to separate the discharge stroke from at least part of the actuating stroke, without any special requirements having to be made on the working characteristics of the discharge unit.